That Could Have Been
by Anka7995
Summary: What could have been if the happenings in the Order of The Phoenix were a bit different? What would have been the consequences. A Slytherin/Gryffindor unity story. IN CHARACTER fic. (The Unforeseen Changes: Rewrite)
1. Prologue

_I am sorry, I know this is the second time TUC has been reposted. But I have a new title and well a lengthy prologue. Having said that, please read and feel free to comment through reviews, private messages or my email id, anka7995atgmaildotcom._

_**The Unforeseen Changes**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry

Harry rolled his eyes as he escaped the dark and dingy room which he had been allotted in the No.12 Grimmauld place by Mrs. Weasley.

In semblance to the Burrow, he shared this room with his best friend Ronald Weasley, but the house lacked the warmth and cheerfulness that the Burrow provided.

The Burrow had an air of being a home, this place on the other hand was a house made of bricks, cement and magic.

The voices of Ron and the twins arguing about the secret weapon were loud enough even after closing the door – which happened with lingering squeak. He was surprised that Mrs. Weasley had not barged into the room, her wand in hand. She was quite strict when it came to Harry and others knowing about the plans of the Order of the Phoenix.

In her opinion, they were all children and should not know anything about Voldemort or his plans. Harry wanted to argue that Voldemort would not spare them just because they were children, he showed no indication of doing that in the past. On the contrary, he had been set on killing Harry even and since when he was one year old.

At the moment, the only sensible person, in Harry's opinion was Sirius. Obviously, Harry's opinion was biased because, only Sirius was ready to tell him about the secret weapon or the Order of the Phoenix... or Voldemort.

Ron, Fred and George, might argue all they want, as long they want, maybe for the whole night, which Harry knew they had the capability and capacity to but, it would all be guess-work, there were just too many possibilities of what this secret weapon might be...

It might be some Muggle equipment or Muggle armour because Voldemort would hardly suspect anything Muggle against him. Harry knew Muggle weapons were as deadly as magic. He remembered a lesson on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in his school before he left for Hogwarts, he had learned that the destruction caused by those Muggle bombs would last for generations.

Harry observed the place for the first time, it was dark and dingy as previously mentioned. But it also held an air of something peculiar, Harry had felt the same when he was in the Chambers Of Secrets in Hogwarts.

The place was not welcoming, he wondered, how would anyone live here? By the looks of it this place was definitely a house but who would like to live in a place that held such unwelcoming aura?

But then again, Harry thought, Sirius had grown up in this place. No doubt people easily believed he was a murderer. Anyone who would have seen this place, would have easily believed that the occupants were dark magicians.

Harry sat down on the stairs, not caring for the grime that would spoil his jeans.

His jeans were already Dudley's hand-me-downs, torn at places, baggy and faded.

While, Harry could afford robes, he had no idea whether Diagon Alley had a place with muggle clothes.

Even if it had, Harry had not intention of buying clothes.

Clothes, was not even on his mind.

How could it be? When a deranged wizard with an army was set on killing him?

Harry decided he deserved to know. As he had told Hermione and Ron, he was the one who faced him on that dreadful night in the graveyard. He had seen Cedric die. He had seen Voldemort regain a body. He had been tortured by him. He had lost everything, that Halloween night. When Voldemort killed his parents.

Why was Dumbledore so keen on not letting him know anything?

Mrs. Weasley believes that it was to maintain his childhood. But Harry had lost his childhood the day he was left at the doorstep of Dursleys.

Or was it to keep pretence in front of the Ministry of Magic, who changed opinions about people like weather?

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Tired. Angry. Betrayed.

He wanted someone to talk to someone who would listen. Someone who would understand. Someone who would just tell him everything will be alright, even if it was a lie.

As if on a cue a voice said, "You are up awfully late, Harry,"

Harry turned to find Sirius looking at him from the light of _lumos_ lit on his wand.

"Don't stand there, if Molly sees you she would blow a gasket," he smirked, Harry shook his head but smiled none-the-less, and followed his Godfather into a room.

Harry not for the first time wondered how life could have been if Sirius had not been hoarded to Azkaban.  
A part of his mind wanted to ask Sirius that why did he leave him with Hagrid and went to chase Peter Pettigrew? Was Harry not important enough?

But then Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione would have been killed, he would have done the same, chased their killer and made sure that he died a painful death.

He looked around, the room was dimly lit with a greenish glow by magic, he assumed, and had a tapestry on the entire walls of the room. The title read,

_The Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Toujours Pur_

The tapestry looked immensely old and the dates of birth and death could be seen till Middle Ages...

"You're not here," Harry noticed, looking up at Sirius.

"I used to be," said Sirius, fingering a black spot, in the tapestry, "My dear mother, blasted me off it, when I left...ran away from home, when I was sixteen."

'Figures,' Harry thought, 'He would have ran away, if he was in Sirius' place.'

"Left?" Harry asked, "Where did you go?"

"To your dad's, of course," Sirius smiled, "Your grandparents were really happy about that, adopted me as a second son... There she is," He pointed to a place not very above, but not very below either, Dorea Black, "I am surprised she isn't blasted off, but then again she married Charles Potter, a pure-blood."

"My Grandmother was a Slytherin?" Harry asked, as he looked surprised at Sirius who had once said, everyone from his family were Slytherins, except him.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled fondly, "She used to say that it was hypocrisy to think all the Slytherins were bad and somehow we forgot it along the way in our school years but when Hogwarts ended, we realized not all Slytherins were evil. Some... yeah. But not all."

He sounded reminiscent and Harry had never heard Sirius sounding so serious before, in their third year he was desperate, yes, angry, yes, but not serious, "Sometimes, I wonder what things would be like if I wasn't as prejudiced as I was in my school years... Things would have been better."

Harry let his godfather contemplate his past mistakes for a few moments as he digested the new information...

Was he prejudiced?

'Well I have a reason to be.' He thought, stubbornly as the faces of Malfoy and Snape flashed in front of him.

"What is the secret weapon?" Harry asked, bluntly, not able to bear the silence.

"You think I will tell you?" Sirius asked, his smirk back in place, "No one wants me to..."

"Like you have followed the rules before, Sirius," Harry smirked back at his Godfather, "If I am not mistaken McGonagall says you and Dad were worse than Fred and George when it came to trouble-making and pranks, if the Marauders Maps says something, it says that that's the truth..."

Sirius laughed, "Oh Harry you don't know the Marauder legacy!" He exclaimed, "Someday I will tell you all the chaos we created. Of course, I am going to tell you." He smiled.

Harry smiled and looked at Sirius eagerly, "But I thought you might never ask. Marauders have not tainted you..."

"But I still break rules," Harry joked, "you know a criminal trial and all."

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to joke around with Sirius and forget his problems.

'Maybe, that was the reason why they pranked people and joked around,' Harry mused, 'Those must have been dark times, just like these.'

Sirius laughed again, "Yes, your father would be jealous of the expanse of your trouble-making,"

They fell into silence as Sirius seemed to be reminiscing again and Harry was trying to think of the best way to approach Sirius with the question.

"So, Sirius, what is the weapon?" Harry asked, decided to be to the point, because that is the only thing – he had learned - worked with Sirius.

"It is a prophecy..." Sirius began to say and Harry smiled because his Godfather was as blunt as he was.

((o))

**Word Count: **1455

_I am saying this again, feel free to comment. _

_Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism or even a word of aprreciation or random babbles, everything works. I just love to hear from my readers. _

_Please tell me if you want me to continue this story or The Unforeseen Changes. Remember, you're the one to decide._

_-Anka_


	2. Pranks and Plans

_**Chapter 1:Pranks and Plans**_

Leaving for Hogwarts was a noisy affair, as it had always been with the Weasleys.

Sirius had decided to make an appearance on the station in his Animagus form. Mad-eye was ballistic. Tonks was amused and Remus was choking on his laughter, yet again. Harry was starting to see why Remus Lupin was a Marauder.

But Harry's spirits were raised seeing his dog-father.

Harry and Sirius had grown close over the remainder of summer. Mrs. Weasley finally gave up her efforts at keeping them apart because she had realized it was not possible. Somehow, Sirius and Harry ended up in the same place while cleaning or some other task handed over by Mrs. Weasley and whispered among each other.

Mrs. Weasley's disapproving looks were not taken into much regard by Harry.

Even though Harry understood Mrs. Weasley's concerns and respected her opinions, he couldn't bring himself to agree with her.

Sirius and Harry talked about everything. Harry found himself growing close to his godfather and being able to share anything with him.

Sirius had told Harry about the prophecy, though he had neither listened to it nor he knew the entire contents of the prophecy, it came down to the point that it was either Harry could survive or Voldemort. Or in short, Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort.

Harry believed Divination was all poppycock. If it was true, he would have been dead by now. Because, Trelawney had foreseen his death many a times.

But if a wizard like Voldemort believed in a prophecy, that could pretty much be fake, and decide to kill Harry, then something was wrong with Voldemort.

Or maybe he was just scared.

Scared of dying, scared of losing, scared of being defeated?

The possibilities were endless and Harry did not want to dwell on that.

Summer passed too quickly for Harry's liking. Which was strange because Harry Potter in the past had hated summer.

But Harry had found his Godfather, actually found him.

He learned things about Sirius and found that he had a lot in common with his godfather.

Like him, Sirius had suffered an abusive childhood. While his parents were alive, he did not know the actual love of parents until he met Charles and Dorea Potter.

Charles and Dorea Potter were to Sirius what Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were to Harry.

Harry, for the first time in his life opened up about his childhood to someone.

Hermione and Ron knew about it vaguely but Harry decided to share every detail with Sirius, because he believed that Sirius would understand, having come from the same background.

Harry began to trust Sirius within the short span of time. Enough trust to tell him when he was disappointed that he was not made a prefect. He hadn't expected it but a part of him felt he deserved it more than Ron.

Sirius had snorted and laughed.

Remus told him that even James wasn't a prefect in Fifth Year. (Which raised Harry's spirits considerably)

Sirius trained him to prank and become a pain in arse of the Professors.

Harry found himself amused at Sirius' antics as he excitedly explained him about the pranks.

Harry wanted to say that shouldn't he be trained to fight Voldemort.

Sirius had responded with a flippant, "You can always prank him to death," Then had gone silent for a moment and smirked reminiscently, "Well, that was our aim. Prank him to death."

Harry had laughed at that and wondered that maybe he should actually prank Voldemort to death, that would be amusing and Voldemort won't even expect it.

The most amusing day for Harry in the Grimmauld Place came a week before first of September.

Harry had recently started calling Sirius as Padfoot (on his insistence) and he called Sirius as Padfoot in front of Fred and George.

"What did you say?" Fred asked craning his neck to look at Harry from the other side of the dining table, where everyone had sat eating a "peaceful" dinner.

"Well Gred," George said, "Did I hear what I think I heard?"

"Yes Forge," Fred replied, "I believe, I did."

"Why are you calling," George began, looking at Harry.

"Sirius as the great Padfoot?" Fred completed.

Remus had choked on his morsel, trying to control his laughter, "The Great Padfoot!" He had finger quoted between a fit of laughter. Harry was astonished to see the usually glum and serious werewolf laughing so merrily.

"It is not that funny," Sirius had said primly shooting the laughing man a withering look, "I am great, and everyone knows that!"

"What?" Tonks had asked looking as confused as the other occupants of the table (except for Fred, George, Harry, Sirius and a hysterical Remus)

"Oh, don't tell me," Asked Harry looking at the Weasley twins in mock-horror, "You don't know?"

He let Fred and George blink at him for a few moments and then said, "Very well," he said, in the best impersonation of Snape's drawling tone, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, let me introduce you to, Sirius Black also known as Padfoot," He uttered each word slowly, and extended his palm to point at an amused looking Sirius, and then beckoned his palm towards the chuckling werewolf, "and Remus Lupin also known as Moony."

"Wait," Fred exclaimed, throwing his hand up in exasperation, "You are saying-"

"That all this time," George continued, "We were in presence of greatness without even recognising it?"

"Will you mind telling us what this is about?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking confused.

Everyone else nodded furiously, Hermione looked like she had figured it out but didn't comment.

Remus finally controlled his laughter and looked at Harry, "So that's how you got the map," he figured, smiling.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "They stole it from Filch's office."

Mrs. Weasley gave Fred and George a stern glance.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" She asked in a calm voice, but disapproval tainted her tone.

Sirius's eyes twinkled with amusement as he said, "Oh nothing at all, Molly. They are just fooling around."

Mrs. Weasley gave Sirius a withering glare and the dinner resumed albeit silently.

After dinner Sirius whispered to the twins, "Meet me in my room after Molly has checked on you, I think we could have a wonderful conversation without your mother around."

Twins looked eagerly at him and nodded fervently.

Harry who had overheard the whispered conversation shook his head, knowing that the Weasley Twins and half of the Marauders would be a deadly combination.

Later, it was revealed to Harry that Sirius had enlisted Fred and George for a very important task, teaching Harry "the art of pranking".

That is how Harry found himself flanked by Fred and George in the Hogwarts' express, as they attempted, Harry's first official prank.

It amused Harry to no end to see Fred and George so emotional, talking about Marauder legacy.

Even Sirius was extremely serious as he patted Harry's shoulder and said, "Go Harry, make me and your father proud, wreak a havoc." And then he proceeded to brush non-existent tear from his eye.

Hermione didn't approve of this. Ron just seemed jealous that Fred and George allowed Harry in some prank and not him. At which, Hermione had reprimanded him and reminded him that he was a prefect and he shouldn't prank anyone, proceeding to tell Harry to do the same.

Fred looked amused and put a hand around Hermione's shoulders, "Don't worry Granger," he said smirking at the younger girl, "Your Harry is in safe hands."

Hermione just crossed her arms and shot him a scathing glare.

Harry muttered, "If looks could kill under his breath," but refrained himself from any further comments and steered the topic to the defence book Remus had given him (as Remus knew that Harry knew about the prophecy he wasn't happy, but knew it was inevitable) and discussed theory with Hermione.

If Hermione was surprised at that, she didn't show. But Ron sputtered and muttered something about, "going to the dark side" and resumed playing chess game against himself.

Harry found himself relaxing under the company of Sirius and the twins as they discussed different ways and tactics of pranking, like it was an important subject or sport.

At times, Harry thought they looked similar to Oliver Wood, discussing about Quidditch tactics.

The frequency of Harry's nightmares reduced considerably, as he concentrated on pranks and positive things in life.

But still he was bothered with dreams about long, dark, un-ending corridors and the splitting headache that followed these dreams.

"So," Fred said, "You ready, baby Prongs?"

"Stop calling me baby Prongs," Harry grumbled.

"Okay, then," George said, "Prongslet it will be."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing. Hermione and Ron had left to do their prefect duties and Fred and George were by his side for the prank.

Or as they had dubbed it, "Baby Prongs' First Prank". Harry was surprised they didn't whisk out the cameras and clicked pictures of the _grand_ event. But it didn't meant he was complaining about the lack of cameras. He believed he had experienced lifetime of cameras last year during Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The trio made their way to the middle of the train for the first phase of their prank, Fred opened the air-pipe, which was used as magical exhaust fan, and planted a white capsule of the size of Harry's fist in the pipe.

"You really think it is going to work?" Harry asked, skeptically.

The twins nodded.

"We have tested it on Ronniekins," George said, "It works, and we know the anti-dote, too."

Harry nodded. He had agreed to get into this pranking business on one condition, that no one would be harmed. And the pranks would not be targetted to one house.

Sirius had snorted and called him Lily's son, and even though Harry had turned slightly pink, he felt a sense of immense pride.

Harry had learned from Sirius that his mother believed in inter-house unity and many a times people thought she was being delusional but Sirius had begrudgingly confessed that indeed Gryffindor Lily Evans was friends with more than one Slytherin.

Harry had begrudgingly decided that he would give Slytherins a chance, even though Slytherins meant people Draco Malfoy and Snape.

Harry had an unconscious desire to be more like his parents. He believed he would never get tired of people telling him that he looked just like his father and had his mother's eyes.

So Harry had a mission, to train himself to fight against Voldemort because Sirius had indicated that there was going to be an inevitable one on one between him and Voldemort.

And Harry knew that luck was not going always going to be by his side.

The second mission was to work towards House Unity. Harry had learned that his mother believed that the key to defeating Voldemort would be House Unity. Even though her plans for it back-fired when her friend from Slytherin hurt her. Badly.

But Harry made it a point not to make the same mistakes as his mother.

He would work towards it. No matter what.

* * *

_Okay, should I continue this? Or continue writing The Unforeseen Changes? Oh, and if you like this one, I will delete TUC.  
_

_Reviews, criticism,feedback welcome!_


	3. Carriage Pulling Creature And Pink Toad

**A.N.:-**I am officially continuing this story. Honestly, I had no encouragement for the old one. And it is deleted. The prologue, was updated of old story, by mistake. I have rectified the mistake. I am grateful to everyone 51 follows and 23 faves! That is something! But I wish you would take time to review. Well, no probs. But, I must inform you I am having second thoughts about the decided pairings. You will see in the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Carriage Pulling Creature And A Pink Toad**

**Harry**

After doing the first phase of the prank, Harry and the twins separated and worked on looking as innocent as possible, which was really easy for Harry as after the prank no one would suspect him and even if the teachers did suspect Fred and George, they would not have any evidence against them as when the phase two would be put into action the twins would be sitting innocently at the Gryffindor table.

Harry had reached the compartment where he had left Ron and Hermione, to find it empty, then he remembered that they had prefect meeting and duties and had left for Prefects' Compartment. It was weird to be on Hogwarts' Express without Hermione and Ron beside him. But he figured they would be back soon and settled himself, in the compartment.

"Harry?" A timid voice said, "Can I sit here?" Harry turned to find Neville Longbottom's head sticking through the door. Harry wondered how many compartments would Neville had crossed. A part of him pitied the boy but the other, who wanted to be a better person, both like his father and mother decided that he will know this boy better.

"Sure," Harry replied, standing up to help Neville with his trunk, "How was your summer?" Harry asked, as the two sat down.

"Fine," Neville replied, uncomfortably. Harry was confused for a moment but then memories came back as flashes, as he remembered what happened in the Headmaster's office almost a year back. In that moment, Harry realized that he had something common with Neville. Like him, Neville hadn't had his parents around. But what was worse in Neville's case was that he had to see his parents driven to insanity. He remembered Dumbledore mentioning they were in some sort of comatose. Harry wondered what was worse, seeing your parents lifeless or having no parents at all.

He opted for former. Harry didn't realize that his expression had changed, but they might have because Neville looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, "You know," His tone was unlike Harry had heard from him, it was cold and clipped, "Look," Neville said, "I don't need pity and I would prefer you don't, um, tell anyone."

"I don't pity you," Harry said in defence.

"Of course you do," Neville said weakly, "That look you just gave me? I have received it many times before. Why do you think I haven't told anyone about my parents?"

"I," Harry began but was cut off by Neville speaking.

"How do you feel when people give you pitying looks?" He asked and Harry shut up, he swallowed his reply.

They sat in silence as Neville glared at Harry.

"I understand," Harry said, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Apparently, that was enough, as Neville's face transformed from cold expression, to his usual confused and fidgety one.

"I am sorry," He mumbled, and Harry changed the subject to Quidditch and Herbology.

It was an hour later that they were joined by Ron and Hermione.

"Guess who is the Slytherin prefect?" Ron asked, the moment he entered the compartment.

"'Who the Slytherin prefect is'," Hermione corrected as she sat down next to Neville and Ron sat down next to Harry, "It's Malfoy," she answered Ron's question and Ron made a face at her.

Neville paled a bit.

"Well," Harry reasoned, "Now we know Malfoy Senior made a big donation to Hogwarts."

"I don't think so," Hermione muttered, earning incredulous looks from Ron and Harry. She looked at them with defiance, but they co

"Oh, please!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hands in defence, "He has the best academic performance in Slytherins after Daphne Greengrass and is in other extra-curricular clubs, too. And Zabini is not much of a talker, Nott is practically failing, and can you imagine Crabbe and Goyle as prefects?"

Ron and Harry looked at her with identically raised eyebrows.

"You know a lot about Slytherins, Hermione," Harry smirked.

"Well," Hermione blushed, "It is not just Slytherins, I know top five rankers of all the houses."

"Know the competition, eh?" Harry asked, smirking.

Hermione reddened further but nodded almost imperceptibly.

Ron, Harry and Neville laughed at Hermione who promptly opened a book to read.

"Okay," Harry asked, "Who are the other prefects from our year?"

"Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff," Hermione said, and Harry nodded remembering the blonde haired girl, and the boy who was sure that Harry was the heir of the Slytherin in second year. But Harry was sure that he would see past that. If he was going to make friends outside his house, he must start with the prefects.

"Anthony and Padma from Ravenclaw," Ron added and looked oddly at Hermione.

Harry maybe had inkling what this was about. But he chose to remain silent.

He turned to Neville who was busy reading some Herbology book, he was about to strike a conversation but at the exact moment Ginny entered the compartment, with a girl with long dirty blonde hair trailing behind her.

"Good, here are the two of you," She said, looking between Ron and Hermione, "I need to talk to you."

"Gin," Ron began but Ginny cut him off.

"Actually," She said turning to Hermione, "I only want to talk to Hermione."

"What's this about?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"You know Luna?" She asked, pointing at the Ravenclaw girl.

Hermione nodded a bit uncomfortably.

"People are bullying her," Ginny said with conviction, "Even her house-mates,"

"It's not them," Luna replied in a dreamy, far away voice, "It's the nargles."

'Nargles?' Harry wondered, confusion marring his features. He looked at Ron and Neville who looked as lost as he was.

Hermione looked uncomfortable, "Don't you think it should be handled by Ravenclaw prefects...?"

"They are the ones bullying her," Ginny argued, "And as you can see she won't stand for herself."

Harry watched as Luna's dreamy eyes changed, and she looked at Ginny sharply, but that change was gone as soon as it came.

"It's the Nargles," Luna repeated and Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look, who sighed.

"Fine," Hermione replied, "I will talk to McGonnagal."

Then something occurred to Harry, "Isn't Cho in Ravenclaw?" He asked, "She might help."

Ginny's eyes snapped at Harry, with fury reminiscent to Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, honestly Harry?" She asked angrily, "She is like the leader of the bullies."

"What?" Harry asked, clueless.

"Delusional," Ginny muttered.

"Ginny," Hermione warned and then added, "Anyways, she is too heartbroken to do anything else."

"Oh," Harry said, knowing Hermione was referring to Cedric's death.

The conversation lulled after that, Ginny and Luna opted to stay in the compartment.

Harry waited for the annual visit from Malfoy but was secretly disappointed when it didn't happen, and the train stopped at Hogsmeade station.

They stepped into the warm night and Harry began to search for the silhouette of the half-giant, who had introduced him to the world of magic, but was disappointed, yet again, to find Grubbly-Plank instead. He sighed and made way to the carriages, only to find another surprise waiting for him.

The carriages, which were usually pulled by nothing but magic were attached to horse-like skeletal creatures with wings.

"What's that?" He asked to no one in particular, "What's that pulling the carriage."

"Nothing is pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a confused, yet anxious look.

"Actually," Neville said, from behind the trio, "Those are thestrals, Harry."

Hermione looked sharply at him and exhaled an 'oh'.

"What are thestrals?" He asked.

"They are creatures that can only be seen by people who have seen death, Harry." Hermione explained, still looking at Neville.

Harry looked between Neville and Hermione, who seemed to be frozen.

"Even I can see them," Luna's dreamy voice sounded beside him, "You're just sane as I am."

This broke whatever moment Neville and Hermione seemed to be having and all three of them turned to look at Luna.

They boarded the carriage in silence.

If Harry had believed that he had enough surprises for the day, he was sorely proved wrong.

As soon as he entered the great hall and seated on the Gryffindor table, he saw the lady he had seen at his trial, who worked for Fudge.

Things were not going to be same, that was assured.

Fudge was out to get him and this pink lady, who proved to be more like a pink toad after her introductory speech, was the living proof to that.

Soon it was time for the second phase of the prank, after receiving a nod from the twins, sitting few places away. He discreetly moved his wand in the well learnt gesture and smoke filled the great hall.

People began to panic and a few even screamed. But soon the smoke receded and left really funny effects back.

For a moment, there was stunned silence. Even a dropped could be heard. Then Pansy Parkinson screamed, followed by raucous laughter.

As it happened, everyone's hair had turned into four shades, yellow, red, green and blue, representing the four houses.

Harry knew that this prank might be a big mistake considering the presence of pink toad. But he didn't care at the moment, as his classmates looked torn between laughing at others and worrying over their own eccentric hair colour, and as McGonnagall looked at him with a knowing look.

'Oh,' Harry thought as a smile crept on his face, 'The Marauders had done this before.'


End file.
